


the days are just packed/无所事事的一天

by soul200



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Team Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul200/pseuds/soul200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>经过一系列不幸的事件，复仇者们被迫要全裸</p>
            </blockquote>





	the days are just packed/无所事事的一天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the days are just packed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413551) by [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby). 



> 授权：  
> gdgdbaby responded:
> 
> thank you so much! i'm really glad you enjoyed this.
> 
> yes, feel free! i'd be honored :') all i ask is that you send me a link when you're done so i can include it in the notes of the fic! :D
> 
> Posted: 2012-05-27 16:58:52 -0400

“操他的我再说最后一次，”Tony恼怒道，“这不是我的错。”

有不少事Tony很乐意承认是他造成的——像他大部分策划的直接后果，是的，但有时候有些事只是别人假定和他有关而已，建立在恰巧相关的证据基础上，像那次是Loki耍了Thor让他把锤子沉到大西洋底，但他们都怪在Tony头上。

不管能控制天气会有多棒，但，盛夏决定要把曼哈顿岛煮沸了真不是Tony的错，同样上周的外星人入侵导致复仇者塔现在恰巧是一堆土堆瓦砾，而他们不得不暂时移居到Stark庄园里也绝对怪不到Tony头上。

当然，因为有什么力量像是铁了心要让他们生活得水生火热，他们搬进庄园的第三天，城市的整个电力网断掉了。

他们聚在地下室里，整个屋子里最凉爽的地方，但仍觉得像要快被活生生地烤熟了样。Natasha和Clint四肢大张躺在彼此身边，背贴着瓷砖地板。Natasha的眼闭着，Clint则瞪着天花板的拱顶。Bruce缩在角落里拿着手电筒和本高级核子物理学书，衬衣下摆露在裤子外面。Steve正挣扎着帮Thor搞点什么神奇的魔法到他的披风上。

即使是JARVIS也帮不上忙——他的唯一能源是马克VIII装甲的备用能源，而即使有一个弧形反应堆，任何试图造成大范围降温的行为都会使能量耗尽速度快到到不值得尝试的地步。

“事实上，要是市政府听我的把弧形反应堆装在我告诉他们的地方，这一切就绝不会发生了。”他继续念叨。“操他的彭博1。”

“别发牢骚了。”Natasha说，她发的元音拉长慢吞吞地，翻过身面朝下。“那只会让你血压上升而已。”

“清洁能源应该是这个国家优先考虑的。”他说着，无视她。

“听着你喊就让我头大。”Bruce说，翻过一页书。

在Tony能想出个合适的表示Bruce伤到他感情了的回应前，“操他的。”Natasha宣布。她跳起来，开始脱衬衣，这个和多个Tony梦里情节秘密重合的场景，让他脑子困惑了会儿。

他听到Steve在后面发出了些许像是噎住了样的声音。一股热风扫过，Thor把他的披风吹到了房间的另一端。

Tony斜着眼扫视她。“不是说我不欣赏这风景——完全相反，事实上——但，呃，你为啥在脱衣服？只是确定下。”

Natasha解开她裤子扣子。“我在试图保持凉爽。照这情况下去，我们都会中暑。”她冲着他脸上的表情摇头。“把你的老二关在裤子里，Stark。你见过我穿的比这还少的样子。”

“好吧。”Tony说，嘴巴发干。

她脱得只剩一套很有斯巴达战士风格的黑色内衣，再次趴到地板上。Tony倒回沙发上，努力试图利用他仅有的那点自制力阻止自己别瞪着看。

那没用，但不是因为Tony习惯的原因。Natasha是秀色可餐的典范，这是肯定的，但他的眼睛没有聚焦在她的臀部或她精致的锁骨上，而是那爬在她光滑后背上的一片伤疤。

“那是啥？”他脱口而出，“那是从——？”

“布达佩斯。”她肯定道，微侧起头对上他的注视。

“我们找到她的时候，”Clint说，视线依旧黏在拱形天花板上，“他们已经把她搞得很惨了。”

“但刚好及时。”Natasha冷静地说，总是那么冷静，散发出一种已经能以平常心看待她自己和她的恶魔的感觉。这个，而不是任何其他事，让Tony从那威胁着要淹没他的过剩能量里冷静下来，他手痒的很，但在可见的将来没什么可以做的。

“好吧，”他说，抓住他汗衫的边缝，“我们该全部一起。”他把汗衫扒下来，扔到沙发后头，接着开始弄他的裤子，裸露的皮肤黏在皮革上。

Bruce在Tony脱完衣服后立马弯腰靠到沙发背上，他们的脸只相距几英寸，汗水在他发根地方聚集。

Bruce的衬衣已经扣子全解开了。Tony摇动着他的眉毛。“这是挑逗么，博士？”

Bruce举起手电筒，看上去被逗乐了。“我电池用完了。”他说。

Tony叹着气，承重而又饱受折磨的样子。“我瞧见了。是的，Bruce——你得到我的允许，可以把我的弧形反应堆当做私人阅读灯。”

“要是太麻烦的话，”他干巴巴的开口道，但Tony挥挥手让他别说了。

“要是你想在暗处阅读，继续毁坏你的视力的话，请务必——”

在地下室的另一端，Thor看上去终于让他的悬浮披风风扇开始工作了。不过那玩意能做的只是搅动静止的空气，一阵阵灰尘因它拍打的力量从房间角落里飞扬起来，接着Tony停不了的打喷嚏。

“Thor，”Steve警惕地说。“你可能该把这个关掉，现在就关。”

“我不是很清楚该如何着手，”Thor回答，看上去很迷惑。“我们在仙宫的导师主要教导如何施加魔法，不是结束它——”

“噢，看在上帝的份上，”Natasha说，匆忙站起来，双手插在髋骨上。“你就不能在外头招点雨来而不是——”她对着披风含糊地做了几个手势，“这个？”

“我完全没有想到这点。”Thor懊悔地说。

“显而易见，”她说，“还有，就我了解，要是你的话大概会在两分钟里把整个岛都淹了。”

Thor想了一下。“你可能是对的。”

那斗篷在半空中打转儿，兴高采烈的无视周遭。

 

在Natasha把那玩意折腾到服从并锁到楼上某个衣橱里后，部分不太情愿的人也开始脱衣服了。Clint脱下了上衣，Bruce只剩了四角内裤，一只手拿着Tony的备用弧形反应堆。剩下的分布在地下室当做灯泡。Steve依旧穿着所有衣服，因为他是派对上专门扫兴的——他坐在平面电视旁边，很有系统的消灭着一堆冰箱里的食物，在它们坏掉前。

观看Thor从他的战斗盔甲里滑出来有点像一场精彩的表演，像是旁观一场很复杂的板球游戏——除了，你懂的，Tony真的对这个有兴趣。像所有北欧神族的东西一样，这好像也有一套仪式。Thor一边大声的吟唱着什么，一边脱下胸甲，小心的把它安放在他锤子的把柄上。锁子甲覆盖在上头，接着解开皮带，臂铠，护胫，放在一边。

“你穿着所有那些，”Clint语气平直，“但你在下面还有平常的衣服。”

“这是阿斯加尔德人的传统，”Thor说，就好像那解释了所有的事，接着脱掉他的上衣和裤子。

阿斯加尔德人的传统显然也意味着神明不穿内裤。

Thor盘腿坐下，跟他出生那天一样赤裸——虽然Tony对此有所怀疑，鉴于他很肯定Thor从子宫里出来时候是穿着整套战斗装备的。“你看上去很热辣。”Tony评价道。

“我们都很热，不是么？”Thor说，曲解了他的话。“据你们凡间华氏摄氏度制，外面几乎有107度2。”

“那倒不假，”Natasha说，声音啼笑皆非。她围着他转了圈，赞赏地吹着口哨。

“Thor，你看上去有人——把你图像储存过。”Steve说，眨眨眼。

“他意思是PS过。”Tony懒洋洋地翻译，手臂勾着沙发扶手，Bruce低沉的吃吃笑着。

“这是什么？”Natasha问，Thor扭过身子，Tony清晰地看到一条长伤疤从Thor的肩延伸到他的腹部。那看上去很久了，Thor的神色暗了些。

“那是一个漫长的故事。”他静静地说。

Bruce合上书，移向Thor右边，剩下的人纷纷安顿在地板上，组成一个粗糙不规则的圆，不同程度的缺少衣服：Natasha趴着，手撑起头，Clint坐在她和Bruce之间，还穿着裤子。Steve坐的最靠近沙发，一手拿着桶牛奶，面前的盘子里一堆火腿芝士三明治，白色的上衣因汗水浸透看上去半透明。

Tony大幅度挥了挥手，说：“我们有世上所有的时间。”

 

 

原来，Thor是因为在一个有着Tony发不出音的名字的星球上决斗时，狂战士状态失控而得到他的伤疤的。那时候两个世界的战争已经在最后阶段了，而Thor被召唤去和另一边最好的战士进行一场战斗考验。

“在战斗结束后，我因为盲目的怒火，开始砍杀我自己的士兵，”他说，注视着他的手，“Sif无畏地站立在我面前，在我胸上用一把施加了魔法的剑砍下强有力的一击。我失去了很多血。医者用了七天七夜使伤口合起。”

“你一直醒着么？”Steve问。

“不，”Thor说，摇头。“医者成功促使我进入一个深层的，人为的无意识状态，近似我父亲的奥丁沉眠。”

提起人工沉睡，当然，让他们跑题很远开始讨论这玩意儿到底是怎么运作的，Tony和Bruce徒劳地试图压榨Thor吐出更多关于北欧神族魔法的细节，好让他们将其转化为科学理论，直到他们想起那更多是Loki的领域，要是那在楼上扫帚间里头的阿拉丁风格飞行披风试验品是任何证明的话。

同时大家也发现，Clint拒绝脱裤子的原因是，他有次跑去拉斯维加斯，结果醉得找人在他右小腿上真的纹了一只鹰。

“谢了，叛徒。”Clint说，在Natasha很欢乐地泄露了这一重要信息后。

“继续哭啊你。3”Natasha回道。

“我想看，”Tony闹道，同时Thor隆隆地说：“我同样希望看Clinton的永久身体艺术图案。”不知怎的Steve也加了进来，接着Thor轻轻地掐住Clint的脖子，同时Steve把他的裤子拉下去——

“我不明白。”Thor说。

“也许我该提一句的，”Natasha评论道，检视着她的指甲。“那是个卡通版婴儿老鹰。”

Bruce因为不出声的大笑而颤抖，而Steve只是瞪着纹身一秒，然后放开了Clint，捂着嘴吃吃笑起来。

Tony靠过去查看，差点鼻子和个脚跟来了个亲密接触。“所以你没试途把它去掉——为什么？”

Clint吸了吸鼻子，收回他的腿。“那有情感价值。”

“要是你这样说的话。”Tony怀疑地说。

 

在下午某个时候，饥饿击败了热度成为最主要的不舒服因素。Tony搜出一些温热的啤酒和红酒，他们开始消灭Steve还没来得及吸进肚子里的食物：Natasha搅拌了一大堆色拉，配上家庭自制的调料，Bruce用火柴和主厨房里的老式燃气灶搞了堆鸡蛋，量多的有点吓人，而Tony成功把一个弧形反应堆和个古老的烤箱连起来，方便Clint用冷藏室里所有的东西烘焙点不知道啥出来。

“瞧瞧你，Cap。”当他们都在食物昏迷状态时候，Tony说，他正沉醉在喝了太多啤酒造成的美好的晕沉感中。Steve发出个无法分辨的咕哝声，动弹了下手当做表示他听到了。“我都能看见蒸汽从你耳朵里冒出来了。”

“我很好。”他对着地板含糊地说。

“你真的不会想让这情况持续下去了。”Tony哄骗道，“把你衣服脱了。我发誓，你会感觉好点的。”

“我开始想要你想办法让我脱衣服了。”Steve说，Tony翻了个白眼。

“我们可以玩脱衣扑克。”他提议，接着Clint摇头的速度让Tony的眼都花了。

“不是个好主意，Stark。”

“上一次我们试那个，半个复仇者塔被炸飞了，就因为Clint认为你作弊。”Natasha提醒他。

“站在他的立场上，我是作弊了。”Tony承认。

Clint向他的方向戳出一只指责的手指。“我就知道！你个混蛋。”他说，接着把勺子刺进他的那锅黄桃馅饼里。

“那我们来玩盲人的虚张声势4，”Tony大度的说。“鉴于你那么担心不正当行为，Clint，Thor可以来发牌。那老兄已经穿着他的出生日套装了。”

他冒险上楼找了付牌，同时Bruce在向Thor解释基本原理。“所以牌最大的玩家获得胜利，”Thor说，当Tony回来的时候。“这看上去足够简单。”

“彩头才是有趣的部分。”Tony说，把牌扔給Thor。“在这个案例里，关于Steve Rogers着装过度的主题需要特别标明。怕得不敢玩了么，队长？”

Steve，作为Steve，完全被钓上钩了。“就这么定了，Stark。”

Bruce第一个变得全裸，脱下四角内裤时他一脸认命的神情。Thor大力拍着他的背，说着些关于不害臊的裸体和兄弟间情谊连结的话，让Tony脑海里升起些不好的关于Thor和Loki的想法，他真的更乐意不用想这个。

Steve输掉了他的衬衣，同一轮Natasha得脱下胸罩，Clint脱掉了内裤，因为Tony很了不起而且有个厉害的扑克脸。他们在那停了会儿，发现Clint腰背部的那个绝对是后腰纹身5，一个俗气的丘比特，在他臀部弧线隆起部分的正上方。Tony花了几分钟挖掘出它所有的价值，然后转头满眼都是没穿上衣的Steve。

在弧形反应堆的光照下，他的皮肤光滑，苍白，毫无瑕疵，没有被伤疤或者擦痕破坏。（理所当然：超级士兵血清）Tony有点想伸出手摸摸。Steve抓到Tony在瞪视，他向下看，有些茫然，好像他依旧不习惯变得健康而强壮，依旧半是预期哪个早晨醒来会又要遭受像是洗衣清单那么长的他生来就有的身体疾病。Tony有看他的档案。

“什么？”他问道，几乎是防御攻击一样。“有什么不对么？”

“不，没什么。”Tony说，强迫他的眼睛看别的。

“我们能继续了么？”Natasha问，摇动着她啤酒瓶瓶颈。她晃动着腿，脚和Clint的漫不经心的争夺空间。她对着他不断跑向Steve方向的视线挑起眉毛。“把你的老二关在裤子里，Stark。”她提醒到。舔了舔Thor递给她的牌背面，接着把牌贴到额头上。

“噢，我计划继续。”Tony说，露齿而笑，接着用梅花11赢了下一轮。

Natasha叹了口气，脱掉了最后的内衣。Steve，依旧是个绅士，移开他的视线，一边解开他裤子纽扣。

Tony没有这样的不安。“天生的红发。”他评论，他微笑的时候眼角皱起。她给了他个脸色，接着坐回Clint身边，偷走了他剩下的馅饼。

让Tony极度失望的是，Steve没真的穿红白蓝的三角裤。但，那个白色的四角贴身内裤他/穿着/的，也没留多少想象空间。

“而现在有两个人。”Tony说，从Thor手里的牌里拿过一张新牌。

“你确定你没作弊？”Steve怀疑地问。

他把手按在胸前，看上去很受伤的样子。“也许你只要承认这方面是你不擅长的，”他回敬道。“你虚张声势的技能完全不能看6,Rogers。”

Steve把Thor给他的牌啪的贴在额头上（方块3），接着睁大眼睛用他给需要掺扶过马路的老太太等级的急切眼神注视Tony。

Tony的面部肌肉因同情抽动。“你也许该认输，Cap。那会让事情容易很多。”

“我不会认输的。”Steve说。一串汗水珠顺着他脸颊滑下，他捋开一缕跑到眼睛里的发丝。

“好吧，那么，”Tony说，“我们搞定了，不是么？”

他把牌从额头拽下，看向牌面——黑桃3。

“扑克里没有花色大小。”Natasha很乐于助人的说，Tony觉得这话有点问题，但他有点醉过头没法抗议，再说他对平手也没意见就是了，“你们谁都没赢，也就是说你们都输了，即是说——脱衣服吧，小伙子们。”

Tony脱掉了他的四角内裤，又倒回沙发上。Steve瞪着他的贴身内裤几秒，接着也把它脱了。

总体来说，美国队长有个难以置信的好屁股，都是紧绷的肌肉和更多大片光滑，金色的皮肤。

不过，他扑克技术依旧糟透了。

注意到那些瞪视，Steve变红了一点，嘀咕着什么工作场所骚扰之类的东西。

“管他的，”Tony大声说，“别以为我没抓到你前面在看我们。”

出乎他意料的是，Steve没有抗议。

 

到了快傍晚的时候，Bruce和Tony已经独立想出来47种不同方法来解决（或至少使其变到最小）现在的能源危机。Tony还另外在脑子里构建了好几封措辞强硬的信件要送到市长办公室去。灯光在七点时候亮了一下，但一分半钟后就又灭了，然后——老天啊，这已经见鬼的一天都这样了，Tony受够了。

“操他的公共场合着装礼仪。”他说，掸走大腿上的面包屑，站起身。“我要找到在这见鬼的房子里最小的泳衣然后泡在最近的水里头。所有想要加入我的人，当然，热烈欢迎。”

这是他们怎么会在中央公园的水塘里，把浑水溅向对方，Steve站在小路上，穿着看上去像是Natasha的运动短裤的玩意，用剩下的面包喂鸟。

电力终于在十点左恢复了。在太阳下山后，Thor把他们都泡到水里的次数已经多到他们懒得数了，而Steve差点死于羞愧，在一个护林员跑来给了他一场关于使野生鸟类家养化的训斥后。他们蹒跚的回到庄园，躺倒在大门后的草地上，温暖，潮湿又疲惫。

 

等到复仇者塔又可以住人，队伍各自搬回自己的楼层时，他们似乎都有了个不曾说出口的默契。那只是些小事，像Natasha在房子里只穿着内衣走来走去，Clint直接穿着四角内裤下床帮所有人准备咖啡，Bruce在瑜伽室里裸体冥想。Thor得到了个新披风，然后整天在公共区域闲荡，他的货一直露在外头，这应该让Tony觉得被比下去了，但他太忙于欣赏陡升的可餐秀色，分不出心思太在意这事。

“你们离开这段时间发生了什么事么？”Coulson问，在他碰上Steve和Tony在健身房搏击（即：Steve把Tony打得趴在地上，见鬼的）时候，他们的大部分衣服都堆在一个杠铃推举器边上。

他敲了垫子两下，Steve松开他，伸出手拉他起来。Tony抓起毛巾擦掉顺着他脖子流下来的汗，他的嘴角勾起。“为什么这么问？”

“没什么原因。”Coulson说。

“我们加入了天体营7，”Tony充满阴谋感的耳语道，“别告诉Pepper，或者Fury——那对公共形象会很糟糕的。”Steve没什么诚意地抗议了几声，Coulson眨了两次眼（这基本上等于他的尖叫着逃跑），转过身走出了门。

Steve冲着Coulson撤退的背影摇摇头。“那真的有必要么？”Tony趁他注意力分散向他跑去——一分钟后，Steve用另一种痛苦的姿势把他固定在垫子上，他的前臂紧箍在Tony的锁骨上，Tony徒劳地试图把他撞下去。

“你都没在费力，是么？”Tony说，呼吸急促。

“要是我有费力的话，你大概已经死了。”Steve告诉他，听上去甚至为此感到抱歉，这真是无法言喻的让人恼火。

Tony抬起他的髋部，Steve瞪着他，半是有点明白他在干什么。

“你这是干——”

Tony在Steve的腿间扭动他的腿，用他的膝盖向上搓，然后——喔，那里。Steve滑稽地张大嘴，猛地从他身上弹起，结结巴巴的发出一串不知所云的音，Tony在此期间把Steve压到了垫子上。“认输吧。”Tony甜蜜地道，亮出他的牙。

Steve皱了皱鼻子。“这很卑鄙。”

“不要怪玩家，怪游戏去吧，”Tony喋喋不休的，即使这话在这上下文里完全没有逻辑。“你太古板了，Cap。要跳出盒子思考。”

“好吧。”Steve赞同道，然后哦操摩擦的力道大的几乎让Tony感到呼吸困难——接着他们在装了护垫的地板上滚来滚去，覆满汗水的肢体和游荡的拳头纠缠着。在某个点上，Tony发誓他的牙咬到了Steve的二头肌。

“这是搏击还是前戏？”门口传来一个声音。Natasha背着个行李袋大步走进来，开始在健身房的另一边建立一连串包括平衡木、双杠、吊环等的精心设计的障碍组合。

“那一定要有区别么？”就在Steve终于用三角绞8把他制服前，Tony回道，“嘿——我放弃！我放弃。你赢了。我不玩了。”

“谢谢你，”Steve说，松开他的腿，接着瘫倒在垫子上。“明天同一时间？”

Tony强迫自己坐起身来，大笑着，眨着眼试图让残影离开他眼睛里。“好啊，”他说。“好啊，这是个约会。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：Bloomberg，纽约市长。  
> 注2：107华氏=41.7摄氏度  
> 注3：Cry more，查到说是网游里对于别人抱怨的回敬，不知道中文有对应的词么？  
> 注4：blind man's bluff，每个人拿一张牌，不看牌面直接贴到额头上，数字最大的人赢，在电影The Losers一开始就是玩的这个游戏。  
> 注5：tramp stamp ，一般是女性纹在腰背部分的纹身，算是公认的女式纹身。没有找到正式译名所以用豆腐的翻译咯。另外直接翻译过来的话会是淫妇标记之类的...  
> 注6：You couldn't bluff your way out of a paper bag，这话后半段是一个俗语，基本就是说在这方面很不擅长，没找到比较贴切的翻译，所以我就意译过来了。  
> 注7：nudist colony，基本就是一个区域里头所有人都是不允许穿衣服的吧....  
> 注8：triangle choke，就是电影里Natasha很喜欢用的双腿夹住对手的脖子那种.....


End file.
